Upsidedown MINDS
by RaitonDragon
Summary: Summary : What if edward left bella and she began to get mentally instable.5yrs later its not  edward but jasper who comes back...will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Edward left Bella and she began to be mentally unstable. 5yrs later, it's not Edward but Jasper who comes back...will he save her?

Written by: Jake's Dancing Partner15

Beta-ed by: Vixiethefox

OK peeps this is my 1st ever story so go easy on me and please review :)

Epilogue

BPOV

He left me. E-E-Edward, my Edward, he doesn't love me anymore and h-he this to down, I always knew it would come to this. My..My Edward..no, not my Edward, not any more. He left me, no family, no friends, and no love.

NO LOVE...

OH The pain, it hurts so much...it was just yesterday, when itall happened. 24 hours it feels like an eternity. Am I damned to live the rest of my life waiting for him to say again "I love you". No, I know you will come to me one day and I will wait for you.

FLASHBACK...24 hours ago...

"What's wrong Edward?" He stopped walking; we were in the woods not far from my house. So far he hadn't said a single word to me, his eyes were dead but he stood tall.

"Bella, we are leaving and this time we are not coming back, nor are you coming with us. Bella, it seems that you were right, I was foolish to love a mere human.I don't love you anymore, so go onwith living your life and forget about me."

END OF FLASHBACK...

Edward you are wrong, you love me and you'recomingback, I love you Edward...

You love me...

Edward loves me...Edward loves me...Edward loves me...

He loves me ...I begin to twitch and rock myself back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so this is chapter 2 and the story will be in Jaspers point of view from now on.

Written by: Jake's Dancing Partner15

Beta-ed by: Vixiethefox

Chapter 2

JPOV-5 years later

I just can't believe it. I have finally achieved something to be proud of in all my years! Yes! Yes! Esme would be so proud of me. I can't wait to receive my diploma. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett are all so happy for me after all I have been through. I finally have something to be proud of. Ever since that fateful day, my life has been nothing but sorrow, and no one knows sorrow better than an empath.

It's all Ali...I mean that psychopathic-future-seeing bitch and her new mate the mind-rapist Fuckward's fault...

FLASHBACK...A MONTH AFTER BELLA'S BIRTHDAY...

I walked into our house,it seemed normal or as normal as a house full of depressed vampires can get. Esme was in the garden, Carlisle was in his study reading I assume, Emmett and Rose were in there room doing whatever, and Edward and Alice were in Edward's room.

When Esme saw me through our French windows she gave me a sad smile as I walked in.

"Everyone" she said softly, "Jasper is back."Within seconds, 5 people dashed down the stairs, and I noticed, Alice and Edward were holding hands.

My mate must have seen my confused expression.

"Jasper I don't want to hurt you so I'm going to make this quick and short", she stated plainly. "Jasper it turns out that I never really loved you. Face it; we were never really mates in the first place. Both of us knew it would come to this eventually. I have found my true mate; it's been Edward all along. Bye Jasper..."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Jasper! Jasper! JASPER!"

"Huh, what, who, where?"I asked with a sigh and a worry line appeared on her forehead.

"Jazz you were daydreaming again. Is that even possible for vampires? You were sending out waves of depression so I came to check on you" she said. Well one thing I learnt about Roseover the years, is that underneath all the bitchiness, lies a great soft hearten awesome person.

"I'm ok, Rose."

"Are you sure?" I nodded so she let it pass. "Well if you're ok, than get ready if you want to make it on time to receive your diploma in 2 hours."

"Ok I'll be down in ten."

"Ok, hey Jazz, one question?"

"Shoot."

"Which hospital have you decided to work in?"

"Good question, I was thinking the famous Sunshine Special hospital in Seattle."

OK PEOPLE THIS IS THE FINAL TIME IM UPDATING THIS CHAPTER SORRY IF YOU GET EXTRA EMAILS

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3

OK I wrote this chapter to give u guyz an input about how the rest of the family feel. NEXT CHAPTER JASPER AND U GUYZ MEET BELLA :)

Written by: Jake's Dancing Partner15

Beta-ed by: Vixiethefox

RPOV

No matter how much my brother denies it, he knows as well as we all do, that the PixieBitche's betrayal has forever scarred him. It was one of those two drastic days, which none of us will ever forget, being the day when fuckward(yes to much of Esme's dismay I thought of that name)announced that we were leaving Bella.

This family is totally going downhill. As if it wasn't already damaged Alice and Edward had to announce of their newly found love…...

FLASHBACK-6 HOURS BEFORE JASPERS FLASHBACK IN CHAPTER 2-A MONTH AFTER THEY LEFT BELLA-

"Hey Rose, I'm getting bored wanna play a video game?"

"No Em, I need some thinking space."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff"

"What sort of stuff, you know ya could always tell me what's bothering you."

"I know. Well doesn't it seem weird that Alice is extra chirpy these days, mostly around Edward when Jasper isn't around? Also did you notice Edward is glued to Alice almost 24/7 and he is not as depressed about leaving Bella as much as we expected. I'm just-"

"We'reback!" Speak of the devil.

"Hello Alice and Edward, how did your hunt go?" asked Carlisle.

"Forget about that Carlisle, Alice and I have some great news!"He smiled and looked at Alice almost lovingly, "We are in love and we'regetting married." Both of them then walked up to Edward's room while the rest of us were left mute. What the hell could one say to that?

END OF FLASHBACK

After they told Jasper, he was frozen still for exactly 10 minutes. After that everything happened quickly. Jasper gave a huge cry of rage and the next thing weknew, Edwards's body parts were thrown around the entire living room. Alice was sobbing wildly. Jasper disappeared then and Carlisle and Esme went after him. I was going to proceed and kill the pixiebitch but Emmet stopped me and proceeded to banish them from our family.

I guess it was just after thatwhen Jasper fell into a major hellish state. Today Jasper was simply happy and he deserved every single drop of happiness that he could get. Exactly a year after that fateful day, he decided he wanted to help people just like Carlisle. So he enrolled into a Philological (psychology) program at the University and began drowning his pain into his studies.

I just hope my brother finds his true mate someday.


	4. Chapter 4

OK peeps now that the introductory chapters are done it's on to the real story so well I guess it's safe to say "I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT"

Written by: Jake's Dancing Partner15

Beta-ed by: Vixiethefox

JPOV

As I turned on the radio "The kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars was on. I smiled to myself, good old metal rock,it always puts me into a good mood... not that I was in a bad one to begin with, butover the past month things haven't beencalm; one minute I'm being stuffed into a car with Emmett and Rose, and the next I'm receiving my diploma, and then thenext day I got accepted for a job in the place I wanted to work a week later, my family gifted me with a house and from there, life has been pretty smooth...or as smooth as it can get for a vampire.

Much to my family's dismay, I told them that I wanted to live alone for a while but I would meet with them in a couple days.I'm pretty much alone at the moment. Despite it being cloudy, I put on my sunglasses and did my hair up in spikes; let's face it, who doesn't show off while driving a BMW Audi i8.

As I drove through the boarder of Seattle everyone on the roads and street were well as youwould guess it ...the girls were drooling and the boy's were jealous. It rocks to be a super-hot divorced vampire.

The special center or "loony bin" as many people, including Emmett, like to put it was on the outskirts of the city so if I kept driving straight, I would barely touch the boarder of Forks and end up in La Push... of-course I would never go into any of those places.

I saw the building up ahead and a few minutes later parked in front against a pine tree. The building was 25 years old so it was quite modern, in that it was five stories high and covered the length of half a football field. There were 25 cars parked in the staff section of the parking lot and none in the visitor lot, I guess this place doesn't often get visitors.

I walked into the building and straight up to the receptionist. I put on the sweetest smile I could manage. The receptionist was a middle aged woman of about 45 to 50 years.

"Hello" I said thus gaining her attention.

"Hello" she replied "how may I help you?"

"I'm Jasper and I'm supposed to start work here today."

"Ah, I was expecting you. I'm Mrs. Suzanne and it is a pleasure to finally meet you and I would like to say welcome on behalf of the hospital…come I shall introduce you to everyone."

I spent the next half hour walking in and out of doctor offices and it turns out that the nurses live in the hospital and take turns working weekdays and are 5 doctors including myself and each has 6 to 12 patients.

When it was time to meet my new patients, Mrs. Suzanne was unable to go with me, so she handed me a map of the facility and told me to ask a nurse if I required assistance

"Can I have my patient folders to look over as I meet each one?"

"OH I'm sorry but I must get going, their rooms are marked on the map, come to me later for the details."

It took me an hour before I was able to meet the first of my 5 patients. The layout of the facility was so fucked up there was no wonder why they hardly received any visitors

When I reached theroom it was empty, so I followed her scent to the garden. What I found was really odd, was how familiar her scent was, but I was unable to recognize why.

When I reached the garden I immediately spotted her. Her brown hair looked like a wild and knotted bundle of strings. Her frame was so thin and small that one could mistake her for a sick 10-year-old. I walked towards her.

"Hello" I said but there was no response.

"Hello" I said louder "My name isJasper"

With that she slowly turned around. Nothing in a thousand years could have prepared me for what I witnessed, my mind refused to function. I was just so only thing I could think of was…..Bella…

…. Bella…..

… Bella….

"Bella?"


	5. Chapter 5

OK people chapter 5. Oh and Btw In going to write a DBZ fiction pretty soon so plz read that in one more thing I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Written by: Jake's Dancing Partner15

Beta-ed by: Vixiethefox

JPOV

"Bella?"

Just one day in the mental hospital and I'm seeing Bella of all people. Face it Jasper the divorce has officially driven you mad. What the fuck? Yet here she is with all her… well I would use any word but glory. No it can't be Bella. You know what they say about there being seven other people that look exactly like you in the world this surely must be one of Bella's clone.

There she sat on the bench cuddled up with what seemed like a stuffed toy wolf. She was so pale and thin that one could mistake her for a ghost. Her hair was astringy, thick, tangled mess that seemed as if it would fall off her head if touched. My mind must have made a mistake this could not be Bella. When I took notice of her face, I stopped breathing. Her face looked so sick and almost childlike in the most horrid way. There was a huge scar on the left side of her face that ran from the side of her left eye right to the middle of her chin in a crescent shape. Her black chocolate orbs were dead but they still held a spark of childlike curiosity in them.

"Hello my name is Jasper and what is your name?" I asked slowly and cautiously.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan." She spoke like a child of no older than three years of age who had just been taught their name.

"Oh! It is very nice to meet you do you know who I am?"

She tilted her head and stared at me. Strange I could feel no emotions coming from her at all.

"No. But do you know who this is?" She asked pointing to the toy wolf. "This is Jakey my Jakey." There was so much on happiness and pride in her voice that it sounded like she was talking to a real person.

"Well nice to meet you Jakey." I said looking at the wolf.

"So Bella don't you remember me?"

"Who is this Bella you're talking too, I don't see any Bella."

"I'm talking to you."

"But my name is Isabella silly."

"Ok Isabella, do I look like someone you know?" It took her a good ten minutes but she finally answered.

"Your skin color is like Edward's skin color…..but Edward he-he left. Jakey my Jakey no….no …..NO…MY JAKEY …JACOB!"

She curled up into a small ball, clutching her stuffedwolf tightly to her chest. She started sobbing uncontrollablyand her body began to twitch wildly. She just didn't stop screaming.

"Jakey my Jakey, Jacob."


	6. Chapter 6

OK chapter 6 enjoys it took me 2 days to write so please, please review….. OH and btw …..I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…..

Written by: Jake's Dancing Partner15

Beta-ed by: Vixiethefox

JPOV

"Jakey, my Jakey ...JACOB"

What Fuck! All I asked, the supposed "Isabella", was if she remembered me and then she went wacko! In all my 150 years of life I have never seen anything as queer as this. Yet here is the young swan girl, lying utterly unconscious to the world around her. For one thing, she doesn't seem like the graceful, beautiful Bella we all came to know and love. Well one perfect word that could describe this situation could be utterly, bitterly bizarre.

Something was totally wrong. The Bella I have heard so much about does not under any circumstances belong to a mental ward. Also who or what is this Jacob. Something very dark happened during the past 5 years and I'm guessing it all began with Fuckward's departure. For Bella's sake I will find out.

OH Gosh! Where am I going to start? I must not forgetthat I have 5 other patients that are depending on me. No, it has only been 2 hours and already my head is spinning. Is that even possible for a vampire? I just wish I never cut off all contact with my family. At leastwith everyone helping the task would have been a tad bit easier.

Knock, knock

My head snapped up towards the door. I glanced up the clock and OMG! Half an hour passed so quickly. I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello Jasper, can I come in?" asked Mrs. Suzanne.

"Sure." I replied bluntly.

"How is she?" She asked glancing to the heavily sedated Isabella on her hospital bed.

"Alright I guess. She hasn't made a single move sinceshe was knocked out."

"Well I'm sorry if she gave you quite the scare earlier today." The word scare was an extreme understatement. Right after she went into the screaming fit, the nurses and I tried to calm her down. Let me tell you one thing that was no stroll in the park. After trying for 15 minutes to calm her down they just decided to inject her to make her sleep. In my personal belief this was just plain wrong.

"Well actually I just wasn't expecting her to act like that so suddenly, was all."

"This is a mental hospital Jasper it is wise to expect the unexpected."

"I know but it just caught me off guard ….anyways can I please have the patient files now?"

"Yes of course here you are." She said and handed me the file. "So Jasper are you not curious about her?"

"I amand was just about to ask you. What actually happened to her anyways?" I asked glancing over to Bella.

"For someone so young she has been through a lot. I have heard rumors that her mental health started failing right after her 18th birthday. Poor child they said that she went into a deep depressive state when her boyfriend told her that he didn't love her anymore and he just disappeared with his family. She then secluded herself in her home for weeks. Which can be completely normal for a teenager but when the weeks turn into months that's where it all goes wrong -Jasper this is one long story and I'm a tad bit busy, why don't you come to my office thisevening and I will tell you the rest."

"Sure Mrs. Suzanne."

"Good I'll see you at seven then." With that she left.

…

Knock, knock

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Suzanne its seven are you free? Can I come in?"

"Of course come and take a seat." I didn't need to be told twice. After she began to tell me Bella's story earlier today, I was anxious to hearthe rest of it now. She closed the file she was reading and came over and took a seat on the chair oppositeof me.

"Would you like to have some tea Jasper?"

"No thank you can you please just continue the story?"

"Hahahaha…..Alright very well now where was I? Oh yes now I remember. So when she secluded herself her parents got quite worried. Her parents were divorced so as a child she was raised by her motherand only visited her father during the school holidays. Her mother fell in love with a baseball player and went to live with him in Florida. Bella refused to go which resultedin how she ended up in good old Forks. Anyways 3 months after her break-upwith her boyfriend, her mother decided it was high time she left Forks. Much to her father's surprise Bella did not want to leave and threw quite a fit.

"After a month or so of trying, her mother decided that enough was enough and she and her new husband caught the first plane to Forks. Jasper did you heard about the passenger plane E27H14 that flew straight into a Hurricane and crashed into a mountain with no survivors? Well that was the plane that Bella's mother took. When Bella heard thenews she went wild. As for her father he was unable to handle the death and thus died of a heart attack three days later. The funeral was the worst for Bella, since it was that day that she tried to commit suicide because she blamed herself for what happened.

"So anyways since she was 18 and an official adult she could not go into foster care. So instead she was taken in by Billy Black. He was a good friend of her fathers. Billy was the elder of a Native American tribe who lived on the La Push reserve. Hisson, Jacob Black, was the only one who was able to get close to Bella. In fact before the plane crash Bella was getting better due to his help. She stuck to Jacob like glue and the rumors say that the boy loved her so much that he made it his life's mission to just help her heal.

"Within the following year, she was able to find happiness again with Jacob. She had her own small family in La Push. It consisted of her friends Embry, Jared, Leah and her brother Seth. But 1 year later Jacob and his father Billy died in a fire. Gossip says that it occurred during midnight and everyone was sleeping. Jacob woke up first and managed to get Bella out of the house but when he ran back in to save Billy the fire consumed them both. After that Bella basically went haywire and she was worse than she was before. When she 1st came here she spoke about vampires and shape-shifters and all that crazy makes believe things-"

"Can you please elaborate what she spoke about?" I asked anxiously.

"Well to be precise she mentioned her Jacob being a werewolf andthat he did not die in a fire but was killed by a vampire named Victoria. She also mentioned some crap about there being an army of vampires and what not. In my opinion this girl just needs a lot of help. I'll have you know Jasperthat you are the third Doctor assigned to her case the other 2 just quit."

"Well Mrs. Suzanne I'll have you know that I'm not a quitternor will never give up on her." I said with much determination in my voice.

"I have faith in you Jasper. Please help that wonderful girl heal." Mrs. Suzanne said. I couldfeel the sadness and trusts rolling off of her. I tried sending soothing waves to her.

"I will. Even if it is the last thing I do."

…

PHEW…. I'm beat let's face this is the longest chapter yet.


	7. Chapter 7

One day while the author of this story walked around forks a space ship landed next to her. Teen Gohan hopped out of the ship and with him was Jacob Black. The author squeals and hugs both men. Both of them get freaked out this is totally weird to them.

Just then Trunks flies over and shows off his purple hair and awesome sward. Leah comes seconds later from the forest.

"Hay guys how it going is got to run bye." Says Trunks and with that he and Leah take off again. Ok weird the Author pretends that didn't happen and turns to Gohan.

"Hay handsome want to slow dance?" Asks the author.

"Ummm…..sure." says Gohan.

"Hay Gohan what about Vidal?"Asks Jacob.

"Vidal who?"Asks Gohan.

"Fuck you!" Vidal pops up and says to the author. Then turning to the screen she says "The author is just a 14 year old tomboy who loves twilight and DBZ. AND SHE DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT! On to the story"

Beta-ed by: Vixiethefox

JPOV

Why? Why did this have to happen, to Bella of all people? Was she just born with the ability to attract bad luck? Her life had gone from bad to worst and it all started with Fuckward and the psycho pixie. She would have been perfect if it wasn't for Fuckward leaving her. A human should have never felt so much pain in such a short life span. Bella was born to be happy and loved as such, she was not meant to rot in this hell hole. She deserves happiness and upon my name I will help her find it. If only Charles were here he would know what to do.

I sighed as I stalked a mountain lion from the tree tops. Since it is spring there would certainly be a large number of Grizzly bears around these parts. Emmett's favorites' and I would have gone after them if it weren't for the fact that I was in no mood to go all the way to the Canadian border. So I settled for the grounds around Forks.

The lion suddenly became uneasy. It must have sensed my presence. I hopped off the tree and gently landed behind the bushes. Crawling towards it I swiftly got hold of it and drained it dry. Well that was my last meal of the day and I was ready to head back.

Just thenthe wind shifted and I smelled them. The wolves….. They were coming.

My sensitive hearing picked up the sound of their paws; four coming from the East. They were moving fast. I couldn't fight them off it was against the treaty. Maybe if I am fast enough I can outrun them. With that thought I headed West around the mountains. In 15 minutes I was a good distance away from them.

That's when I heard five others coming from the North. It could be a trap; they might have been trying to ambush me. This sudden realization caught me off guard and caused me to makebig mistake by pausing there. Both the divisions were gaining in on me. I could run off southwest but because of their numbers they might cut me off.

There is a good chance that the treaty is not intact anymore and they might attack me. Although I am a specialized fighter, I have no experience with fighting wolves and a smart fighter doesn't take risks. But I could dodge them if I headed northeast and run right through them butI would need to be fast. This was going to be tricky…. If they are smart ...Oh well this is the only option left.

With that thought I quickly turned around and began running northeast. They were tooclose for my liking; I could literally hear their feet poundingand their heavy breathing. I could even feel their emotions now fear, excitement from a few but the most obvious one was anger. Well according to the stories these creatures did have extremely short tempers.

I ran fast jumping over and dodging almost all of them. Almost all of them!

One was actually quick enough to turn around the second I crossed it andwas now hot on my trail. It was the one that led the pack of four from the East. This one was small, quite small as compared to the other giants. It had snow white fur and had quite feminine touch to it. Maybe its speed was due to its small figure.

Damn it was moving fast. This was so not good. I need to lose it and fast. By now the other 3 which were following the small one had turned around and was gaining in on me. I was just too anxious to notice where the other 5 went. The river was just a few miles away all I had to do was hang in there until I made it.

I almost reached the bank when five gigantic horse sized wolves hopped out of the forest and blocked my path.

This is not good.

I came to a halt a mile in front of them. Right behind me the small snow white wolf came to a stop. Not a second later the other three wolves entered the clearing and stopped behind the white wolf. Damn I'm definitely trapped. Smart canines.

Both sides began to growl and snarl as if facingan enemy….. Oh wait I am their enemy (lol). I have to get away and fast. I spared a glance towards the river so close yet so far away.

I quickly got into a fighting stance. This was going to be tense. The wolves growled and snarled fiercely. That's when I realized that they weren't aiming their angry jaws at just me but at one and other too. The 5 wolves on the right were inching closer while the 4 wolves that had chased me all bent down low in a pounce position as if getting ready to jump at any time.

W.T.F?

The big black wolf from the posse of 5 dashed towards me, putting my senses on high alertonce I got into fighting mode. When the black wolf was only three feet away from me, it was knocked away from me by a white blur.

As the large wolf stood up again it glared hard at the smaller one. Now anger was the most important emotion floating about and it troubled me to no extent. Just then the other wolves on both sidescharged.

Within the next 20 seconds the whole bank turned into a wolf battle field. Compared to the fighters I witnessedin my days in war, they fought like amateurs but watching them was still awesome. This is the part where I escape quietly by jumpinginto the river.

…

Man that was the worst hunting trip ever. After getting chased by wolves and swimming home, I was in a pretty bad mood but after playing on my guitar the whole night my mood lightened up. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing the last of those animals. Although I secretly hoped luck was on the smaller wolfs side.

I parked my car outside the hospital. It was time to get back to work and back to Bella.

When I walked in I felt a whole rush of frantic emotions. Now I became worried. Suddenly a nurse came running from the hall. She looked and felt annoyed.

"Oh Doctor thank goodness you're here." She said sounding quiterelieved to see me.

"What is it? What is going on?" I asked.

"It's Isabella, come and see for yourself."

She quickly led me through the hall, up the stairs and through another hall; up another flight of stairs until we reached her bedroom (did I mention she lives here). She quickly opened the door to reveal the owner of the bedroom sitting on her armchair with her head in her arms.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Jasper you're here….. Look under the bed." She told me bluntly. Under the bed was a very pissed off looking Bella, curled up in the coroner clutching her toy wolf.

"Oh Jasper we tried to for the past 2 hours to feed her breakfast but she just screamed and hid under there and now she won't come out. Please do something."

I couldhavelifted up the bed with one hand and dragged her out with the other but there were witnesses here so I dashed that plan. Thank goodness I have long arms. I reached out for her but when she refused my hand I grabbed the toy instead. As I pulled the toy out Bella crawled out with it Kicking and screaming of course.

"Leave my Jake alone." She yelled.

"Isabella, stop yelling." I told her calmly, this only made her determined to do it more.

I put my hand over her mouth which earned me a glare. I held her firm so that she would not struggle. I looked her straight in the eye and said "Stop struggling." She just glared harder. I could see large amounts of challenge and defiance in her eyes.

…

Well that's it folks. The longest chapter yet. Let me tell you that the wolves are very important in this story. You're going to be hearing a lot from them in fact the next chapter is in Leah's POV. There is going to be a lot of inside story. Also since this chapter is more than 1500 words you guys have to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said Leah is the star of this chapter and towards the end I think you guys will know why this story is rated M. I'm begging you please please review.

LPOV (Leah's point of view)

Damn that fucking Sam he let that leech get away. He is the bloody reason why I and my pack are basically the most hated people in the whole of La Push. Damn that hoe I hope he rots in the lowest of the low levels in hell. Seriously it's all his, Jared and Paul's fault all the young wolves and the rest of his pack hates us. Some day I'm goanna get that _Motherfu-_

_Yo boss calm down. _Embays voice rang in.

_Calm down WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? _ Until the end of the sentence I hadn't realized that along with shouting through my thoughts I was also barking.

_Boss your letting Sam get to your head again. _He thought running faster now trying to catch up to me._ I mean Sam hated you from the moment you joined Jakes pack. Hell he hates all of us for it. He knows his pack is way larger compared to the four of us and stronger too .He hates the fact that Jake is the original Alpha to all the wolves in La Push. He just can't stand it that before Jake disappeared he handed leadership over to you. His ex-girlfriend. _

_Embay has a point ya know. _Quil barked in.

_I still don't get it. _Seth whined.

_Well you never get anything. I _pointed out.

_But he should learn to explain it better._ Seth complained again.

_I am explaining it better you have to learn to understand better. _Embay retaliated.

_Just ignore him Em; just continue with what you were saying. _I said.

_Oh yeah anyways just think about it the pack broke up before the Vampire war when we had just found out about Victoria's secret army. Sam wanted to kill Bella claiming that she was the reason why all this was happening. But Jake loves Bella as a matter of fact we all do. Isn't that why we put her in that center after that fire In the first place. To make her well? _He paused and we all barked our agreements.

_Because. _He continued. _Jake broke off from Sam's command and because we chose to follow the original Alpha we are thus technically the original pack and we could take control of all his members if we wanted to he fears us. He is trying to take us all out but cant. Well one reason his reputation will be at stake and secondly Victoria is still out there waiting to unleash her army. We are one of the few most experienced and mature wolves here and he know that if we are out of the picture La Push and Forks are screwed._

_But why did he have to screw with my head right when we were chasing that specific leech? It's bad enough that he mocks me about him and Emily getting married all the time why did he have to do it at that specific moment right when I was about to catch that specific vampire. _I asked. They all felt silent. _That leech was a Cullen. Someone if I'm right more than a century old. He did look like the cowboy vampire that Bella mentioned when she was describing them. Sam wanted to kill him._

_So what's the big deal? After all he is a Cullen the family which destroyed Bella in the first place. _Seth stated.

_You don't understand. He is a vampire old in years. So he might know information about leech armies, their battle techniques, What they are comprised of etc. If we caught him we could have got the information out of him. _I explained.

_Well you do have a point._ Quil stated and everyone barked in agreement.

After that it became silent and everyone lapsed into their own thoughts.

_I'm hungry._ Seth thought after a long time.

_Well it is getting late the three of you should probably head home. _I thought.

_No ways Boss you should probably go home you have been patrolling for three days straight. Em and I will handle it here. _Quil said.

_Oh alright. _I guess I was just too tired to argue. With that Seth and I ran east towards home. Ever since two packs came into being and the four of became the most hated people to Sam's pack next to leeches. We were forced to move out of La Push. After Jake disappeared we left La Push because we just couldn't stand the constant mocking. So we moved southeast of Forks.

Once we reached home the two of us quickly changed in the bushes and went in. This house was a wooden one quiet similar to Jakes house in La Push. I could smell food man mom is a great cook. As I walked in she looked surprised to see me.

"Leah sweetheart it's been three days how have you been." She asked. I was about to reply but at that moment she looked up and noticed the new scar on my neck. "Leah sweetheart what happened how did you get that?"

"Sam did it. We were chasing a leech and he attacked her." Seth grumbled.

"Oh dear this is getting way out of hand." My mother said as she put down the knife and carrot she was cutting and made her way over to me. She came close and started examining my scar with a worried expression.

"Mom it's nothing to make a fuss about. It will heal in a few hours." I said smiling at her.

"But still a mother can worry cant she."

"That she can." I said. With that the conversation dropped and in a while we settled for dinner just like any other normal family. Later that night Seth and I tired of the day's events decided to go to bed early. But just as I turned to enter my room Seth turned to me.

"Ummm….. Leah?" he asked unsteadily.

"What is it lil'bro?" I turned around to look at him.

"When will this war end? Will we ever find Jacob?" Tears were now welling in his eyes. It is times like these when I am really glad that I'm not an emotional person. After all one of us had to stand strong. Well I'm glad it is me because I don't think I could handle this emotional stuff. It is so not my style. Seth was hurting, Bella is hurting, I was hurting, Hell everyone involved in this war was hurting.

"The war will end when it is right for it to end." Ok this was so not the right answer and Seth's sobs were a confirmation of that. My sensitive brother sat down on the floor and began to shake with sorrow. I bent down to the floor and took him in my arms. I whispered "Shhhhhh…. That's all right let it out. I'm here for you …Shhhhhhh."

….

UPOV (Unknown point of view)

"Ahhhhhhh….Ahhhhhhh…..please stop I'm begging you please! …..Ahhhhhhh….. AHHHHHHHH" Oh the pain the immeasurable pain. It was overshadowing so much that couldn't hear my own screams. My skin twitched uncontrollably as inch by inch of it was slowly torn off my back. My body jerked as the Hot, molten lead smeared on my bare spine and as the lead hardened it was being ripped of my spine ruthlessly. "Please I beg you have mercy. You are my mistress and I was born to worship and serve you just like the dog I am."

"What is that I hear is the dog begging for mercy?" Laughed a shrill cold voice.

"Yes! Yes! Mercy anything but this." I pleaded.

"I say let suffer a day more it teach him his place properly." Said another dead voice.

"Agreed." said the first voice. "Luke continues your doing a good job with him."

"No, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO." I sobbed but I knew they were gone. The immense pain returned. It all right I just had to go to my happy place. Bella is my happy place. Bella! Bella, Bella.

But nothing stirred in my memory. Who or what is a Bella?

….

OK GUYZ I THINK THIS IS THE SADDEST CHAPTER YET AND I HAVE AN AXE SO IF YOU GUYZ DON'T REVIEW IM CHOPPING ALL YOUR HEADS OFF.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I had my March Exams this week (the exam that takes place after midterms and before finals). As soon as I find out who created exams that dude is so screwed. OK on to the story.

JPOV (continued from where I previously left them.)

_I put my hand over her mouth which earned me a glare from her. I held her firm so that she would not struggle. I looked her straight in the eye and said "Stop struggling." She just glared harder. I could see large amounts of challenge and defiance in her eyes._

"Isabella I said stop struggling." I demanded.

"NO!" She yelled back and began struggling more violently screaming, "Leave me alone let go of me!"

My anger began to boil and all I wanted to do was shake her to her senses but the physiologist part of me knew very well that anger makes things much worse. Mrs. Suzanna was watching me closely and I knew she trusted me with Bella. So I just stood there holding her firm waiting for her to calm down.

After about ten minutes of this I think Bella finally understood that struggling against me would get her nowhere so she stopped. Or maybe she just stopped because she grew exhausted. She was panting heavily by now, inhaling and exhaling from her mouth.

"Done?" I asked her calmly when she finally caught her breadth. At this point Mrs. Suzanna left the room. "Well now that you're done you will go eat some breakfast."

"No I don't want any."She muttered in a very soft voice.

"What did you say Isabella speak louder." I replied.

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY!" She yelled at me with all the force she could master up.

"What did you say? Speak properly." The anger and irritation was rolling off her. She didn't say anything but glared at me. "Your quiet spoilt. Take your time I can stand her all day and anyway you're not going anywhere until you answer me properly. Oh and you can stop glaring at me while you're at it."

Well five minutes through this and I knew she would give in any second. Bella is very week even for a sick human. Even if she wanted to I'd give her just five more minutes before her legs would collapse under her.

"My feet hurt." She complained.

"You can sit down as soon as you answer me." I told her.

"Fine. No I don't want any breakfast." She said nicely, that is if you don't count the hint of anger and frustration in her voice. Good enough for me.

"Why don't you want breakfast?" I asked while leading her to the nearest sofa.

"I said I don't want to eat." She replied.

"Well your weak and you're going to eat weather you like it or not." Having said that I call the nurse and told her to get Bella something to eat. Then ten minutes later a fresh plate of scrambled eggs arrived. "Here you are Isabella."

"But I don't want." She said weakly. "Give me my Jakey back and let me go."

"Sorry but you're not leaving unless you finish each and everything on this plate."

"But I don't want."

"Eat it Isabella."

"NO!" She yelled and with one swift movement hit the plate of the table thus spilling all its contents to the floor. I could have easily stopped her if it wasn't for the fact that the nurse was watching us from the doorway.

"You want to be stubborn then fine. But when I said you are not leaving I mean it. You are going to eat even if I have to feed you." Turning to the nurse I ordered another plate of food. When it arrived I placed it in front of her once again. "Eat."

"No."

"I said eat."

"I said NO."

"I've had enough of this." Picking up the fork I scooped up some of the egg on to it and brought it close to her mouth. But she clamped her mouth shut. So using my other hand I gently forced her mouth open and shoved the contents into her mouth. This time in a more forceful angry tone I said, "Now you either swallow that or keep it in your mouth you are going to finish this under any circumstances."

Thankfully she actually swallowed the food and I was able, although forcefully, to feed her the whole thing.

…

UPOV

….. Flashback…..

Victoria is coming I need to get her to safety now. Bella! Bella! I have to get to her where is she? Ah! Thank goodness I caught her scent with the wind. She was still at the graveyard where I had left her an hour ago. As I entered the yard I could smell her fresh, salty tears. Is she crying?

"Bella it's me are you crying?" I asked as I walked closer to her.

…. End of flashback….

What came after that? Why can't I remember? Why am I forgetting her? Why is it all blank? What did I do wrong? Did I really deserve this to not only loose her but to also forget her? How can I forget her? Bella. My Bella.

….

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

This story is purely fan made and TWILIGHT IS A COPYRIGHT FRAGMENT WHICH BELONGS ONLY TO . Now that that's out of the way I would like to thank the following for taking time to review so far: RocketWitherlock89, TwilightAddict71484, Alice W, BlueMidnightx, Luna LS.

JPOV

_Thankfully she actually swallowed the food and I was able, although forcefully, to feed her the whole thing. _

…

After my fiasco with Bella I was done. Mentally I was fucking tired (if that's even possible for a vampire). I mean it's only been one day and already I feel like a failure. The best part the day has only just stated. Well I could just use my vampire speed to disappear from the face of the earth for a couple hundred years. But then again id just be known as the biggest coward alive. Bella is not alright she is mentally, physically and emotionally destroyed. What did Fuckward do to her that made her like that? One day down the line I will find out. But right now I not only have a commitment to Bella but also my other patients who need me. Right now I just needed to concentrate on my patients maybe someday things would get clear.

Speaking of getting things clear Mrs. Suzanna had made it clear that would be spending equal amounts of time with all of my patients. One hour with every patient every day. According to the timetable she made me I was suppose to address Bella last. However due to her little show today the others were left pending. But who said things go according to plan in mental hospitals in the first place? Well Jasper old buddy time to meet the first _physco-_ I mean patient.

When Mrs. Suzanna wanted to know earlier that day about what I thought when I first heard of my patients. Well I was getting ready to give a flat out lie but that she told me that she would know if I did (being a much more experienced psychologist than me). Thus she made me write my first thoughts about them. Well for one thing she was far from happy after reading what I wrote. She did tell me to be honest.

Patient No.1: Jade

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Case: Suicidal

Wait a second isn't this just the first time I'm working as a psychologist? Then why am I given such a hard case? Isn't such cases given to high rep doctors only? Wow I guess the hospital wasn't kidding when they mentioned that they were running low in doctors.

Patient No.2: Sunny

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Case: Split personality

OK. Firstly what kind of a name is Sunny anyways? Poor guy's got such a bad case. He has a history of murdering someone but instead of jail was sent here to get treated. Well it's my job to fix him and help him get over his past actions.

Patient No.3: Jaden

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Case: Disturbed

Great problem child part three. Do I look like a child specialist to anyone? No of course not. The unfortunate kid his parents dumped him here after finally snapping from his off the chart pranks and mischief. Frankly I just think he needs attention. With an unknown father, a drug addict mother and a 15 year old slut for a sister it's obvious the kid would be fucked up.

Patient No.4: Robin

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Case: Extreme Mysophobia

I can understand that teenage girls hate germs. Hell everyone hate germs but to such an extent as to not use their own toilet. At this age he's supposed to be rolling in mud poor guy can't even leave his bed due to fear. I know it was rude and this condition is natural but what 16 year old thinks he's dying of cancer by touching glitter? I couldn't stop laughing my ass of while reading his bio-data.

…

After my confession to Mrs. Suzanna I went about trying my luck at every patient. Just like Bella that morning none of them were co-operating and in Jade's case not responding at all. But this was expected after all their trust is something I would have to gain in time. But right now I was going to meet my last patient of the day Bella.

"Hallo Isabella!" I greeted her as I entered. She was currently sitting on her bed playing with her wolf and a stuffed toy bear. As soon as she saw me she quickly tried to hide her toys behind herself.

"You stay away from my friends there are afraid of you, you hurt them." I took a seat next to her bed and tried to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry Jakey but someone here needed to eat their breakfast."

"No I didn't."

"But Isabella if you don't eat how will you stay healthy?"

"But if I eat how will I die?" I was quiet taken back by her answer. It took me a while to process this information. I was going to question her but I felt her emotions spike up. So instead I changed the topic.

"Who is this?" I asked pointing to the bear.

"Who him he is my big bad Emmy bear." She said proudly.

"Why do you call him Emmy?"

"Because Emmy is short for Emmett." Wow didn't see that coming.

"Do you know who Emmett is?"

"Yeah he is my teddy bear. I named him. Jakey gave him to me." Ok now I'm disappointed. "But I'm still not talking to you."

"What? Why not?" I asked but she was already ignoring me.

…

LPOV

_Boss it's that time of the month again be alert there are coming ._Embray's voice rang in.

_Yes I know are you guys all ready. I know I am._ I replied. Every one barked in their yes. It was that time of the month again when Victoria would send out an untrained team of newborns for us to burn. Apparently they keep getting smarter too. All of us lined up against the forks border preparing ourselves for battle.

_Hopefully we will be lucky this time. _Seth of course._ Maybe she will sent untrained newborns like last._

_Leeches aren't stupid Set, surely she won't make the same mistake twice. _Quail barked in. Just then the wind blew past us and we could smell them.

_Oh no 5 of them coming from east of Seattle not good it's too windy today what if they come across Bella? _Embray's first thought.

_No we won't let that happen. We have to divert their course somehow. Come on follow me._ With that being said we all made a mad dash to the west hopefully we could cut them off.

…

UPOV

"Hello dreary how have you been?" The cold shrill voice asked. But I did not respond. I guess she got mad at this cause not she stood right in front of me. I looked down not willing to see my owner's face. But she caught me by the chin and forced me to look at her. I winced in pain as the needles pressed more into my neck. "I asked how you have been. When I ask you a question I expect an answer."

"Fa-fa-fine. I'm fine ma'am." I shuttered.

"Ma'am? Why do you call me that? How many times have I told you that I'm your mother? Will you call me that?" She said sweetly.

"Y-yes Ma-mother." I shuttered again.

"Now sweetheart if you love me why don't you forget that Bella she's only a mere human. Please your fiancé Victoria is getting impatient you don't want to make her angry do you?" She asked.

"I will never forget Bella." I said softly but who was I kidding Bella is only a name to me now.

"Very well Luke takes my son to torture cell 13B looks like he still hasn't learnt his lesson." Her voice was cold and firm now.

"No! Anything but that mother please don't do this to me." I pleaded weakly.

"Sorry boy but you have got to learn." With that she was gone. Its ok all I have to do is go to my happy place again. But who is Bella? Why can't I remember her?

….

Ok peeps this was just a light chapter before the main action. Anyways who do you think should kill the new born? If you want Leah to kill them then vote by reviewing. But if you guys want Jasper to show off his moves than say so by …. You guessed it reviewing at least three reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Well here is the next chapter. Now I know most of you guys must be totally pissed off at me due to a slight delay. Um ok a two month delay. But I'm making it up to you right now its approximately 2000 words long. I know my chapters are short as compared to what we all are usually used to reading. But now my vacations have officially started so expect updates twice a week. I would really appreciate it if you guys review. Again sorry for the delay. OH AND I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

LPOV

_No we won't let that happen. We have to divert their course somehow. Come on follow me._ With that being said we all made a mad dash to the west hopefully we could cut them off.

JPOV

The fresh night air hit my face as I walked out of the building. Today was certainly one major roller coaster ride. Right from the start it had its up's and its down's. Today was both a success and a failure. Well I guess you can't always get anything on a silver platter. However to start with I was never given anything in the first place. Well Jasper life is hard and people are bitches. Sighing inwardly I walked across the parking lot.

Putting my car keys into ignition the wind blew by and I smelled them. This is the point where my Vampire mode kicks into action. Five, newborns heading from the west. I stretched my emotion sensors out wards to about a hundred miles in all four directions. This is bad, very bad I could tell they had not feed for a while, their bloodlust was high. But then again newborns Bloodlust are always high.

The wind blew past me again, but this time from the direction of the hospital. S…H…I…T ! Bella. Her sent was the strongest most evident one I could smell. The newborns must have smelled it to for they speed up. They were within hearing range now I have to do something. The wind blew again for a third time. Oh right this situation keeps getting better and better. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse than this I smell the wolves making their way here from the north. But of course they were too far off as I couldn't sense their emotions or here them run.

Estimating the time in my head I had exactly less than five minutes to kill those newborn fuckers and leave before those oversized dogs catch me. Just then it started raining quiet heavily. Well all the negatives attracted at least one positive. Good timing too the rain could cover my tracks from the dogs. Now to take care of those pests.

UPOV

"AHHHHHHH….AHHHHHH…..AHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHH…" Why do I even bother screaming? If no one is coming to get me than why the hell do I bother? No one can hear me here. I of all people should know that. I mean come on Victoria made sure she drilled that into my brain. Why? Why me? But what did I do to deserve such pain. Why can't I remember what I did? Why can't I remember anything for that matter?

"AHHHHHHH…AHHHHHH….AHHHHHHHH…" My sweat and blood mixed as the thorns dug deep into my back.

"Luke! Luke." I cried.

"What?" His stern voice demanded.

"Pa-Please stop. I'm begging you it pains." I begged desperately.

"Orders are orders and you know that. Although even if I wasn't ordered to do this to you," He paused and dug the thorns deeper into my back. I could feel it scrape on my spine and pull on it, "I would still do it to you."

"Why?" Was all I could choke out before the painful ringing in my ears intensified.

"Because I hate you and death will just seem merciful." He said in his heavy voice.

"But why? What did I do?" I asked.

"Well for starters, you were born." As soon as he said that the pain multiplied a thousand folds as he slowly dragged his way across my spine and down my back. However just as he was about to get to the worst part the stainless steel doors of the chamber opened. Mother walked in carrying a bag with her. She came and stood in front of me waving her bag in my face. What did she expect me to be? Curious?

"Guess what sugar." She said in her Texan accent.

"Even if I don't guess you will still tell me. So what's the point?" I managed to ask.

"Oh come on now sweetie pie, don't be such a mood kill." Then pausing she set her bag down, "But now that you have killed my mood." Glaring at me she kicked me hard in my stomach. It was just one swift movement that sent me flying ten feet back. My stomach began to twist and churn in a very uncomfortable way. The ringing in my ears became so loud that I think my ear drums busted thus why I could feel blood trickling out of them and travelling down my neck. By this time I began coughing up blood.

JPOV

When I reached the clearing just fifty miles from the hospital I stopped and came face to face with those newborns. All five of them two girls and three boys and none of them looked barely over fifteen. W.T.F! They were just kids and I could tell they were changed just a while back. Well I couldn't kill them, they must be just misguided. Running on pure instinct that's all, maybe that's why they were heading towards the hospital. Because Bella smelled so good…. Oh well danger is danger and Bella is my responsibility, thus they have to die.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" I sternly asked. However I could feel huge waves of confusion rolling off them.

"What are we doing here? The question is what are you doing here?" The largest of the males shot back.

"Don't answer back boy just tell me what I need to know."

"Well," A female answered up, "We are here on a spy mission." She replied. "But we will tell you nothing more."

"You heard her!" Said another male now move. I really didn't care much about their mission; Bella is my priority I can't let them pass.

"You have a mission then good for you but these are my lands, I can't allow you to pass, so get lost." I told them calmly. By this time could hear the dogs approaching. This has to be done quickly. At the moment I wasn't in the mood for another chase scene.

"Make us leave," the largest male spoke again.

"With pleasure." I smirked. At that second they all launched themselves towards me. I readied myself for battle. These guys sure talked smart but I could tell they had no experience about fights, their jumping posture was all wrong. The left themselves completely open and of course my military advanced minds picked that out quickly. I was easily able to doge all of them. Landing behind them I turned around exactly in time to see the largest male charge towards me.

I received him head on as he tackled me but instead of flying back I grabbed on to his arm and ripped it off its socket. He screeched in pain and the rest stood shell shocked staring in terror just a few feet behind him. Obviously they had not been introduced to such advanced fighting techniques and their brains were trying to grasp on to what they witnessing. So I took this opportunity to rip the big guy's head off and toss it at the other end of the field. Well that was the end of him.

All of a sudden their fear turned into extreme anger and the smart talking female charged. I guess her power was speed 'cause she reached me faster than I calculated. But never the less she was fast not strong thus when she punched me in the gut I felt nothing. When she saw that did not hurt she drove into panic mode and shot more than five thousand punches per second at me. Her speed was great but seriously she sucked, so with one punch to her jaw, her head went flying off its socked.

That's was it for the other two males who stood to watch it all. So turning to give each other small curt nods they too charged at me. Oh well some people just don't get the message even after live demonstrations. How thick headed could they be? Imbeciles! I kind of felt sorry for their dumbness. But I don't even know them so, what the hell. So this time they were resorting to team work wow got to hand it to them.

Anyways the two male decided to attack me from the sides' one to my left and the other to my right. Both of them standing at equal distance shot their hands forward to punch me at the same time. What losers. So I dogged just in time and they punched each and other. Then taking the opportunity I grabbed them by their necks and banged them into one and other. Luckily it was raining because a huge thunderous sound erupted from the bang. Then without wasting time I took them by their necks and twisted their heads off.

By now the wolves were almost entering the clearing. I think the last remaining female sensed it to for the fear within her intensified. Then giving me one glance of terror she took off running in the opposite direction. Oh damn! I didn't want her to get away nor did I want to be caught by the dogs. A perfect phrase for this situation "Catch or be caught." So using my speed I took off after the female.

LPOV

Fuck was the only word I could use for this situation. Fuck, Fuck, Fucking! Fuck. What the hell happened here? Weren't there suppose to be five leeches here? But as soon as I enter the clearing all I find are a couple of dead bodies with their heads at the other end of the field.

_What the hell happened here?_ Quail thought staring at the mess.

_Well obviously a battle. _Seth of course had to answer.

_I know that you idiot! I'm wondering who could have done this and how?_

_Well, _I thought, _maybe they fought with one and other before they could move forward. It must have been a battle to the fittest 'cause before the rain started we smelled five and there only four bodies here. _

_You do have a point Leah. _Embay thought up.

_Ha, I always have a point. _I said jokingly, _but come on since they are already dead let's get about burning them._

_Alright sis you're the boss._ Obviously Seth.

_Wait, what if the last leech comes back? _Quail asked.

_Then we'll take him on. _I answered bluntly.

After a while we lit the fire and stood around it. The rain had stopped now and I stared up at the clear, stray, night sky. As the seconds passed the tension in the air began to get thick. But for a while no one said anything. Well I guess no one knew what to say. There was nothing to say. There is a war going on and all of our lives were at stake. All of us knew that thus there was nothing to say. All of us were hurting. Seth, Embay, Quail, me and hell even Bella. What did we ever do to deserve this? I feel like the weight of the whole world was resting on my shoulders. It strangled me and choked me. Awaking to every new day it would become harder for me to breath. Jacob! Jake where in the hell are you? Don't you know all of us are hurting? Don't you know we need you?

….. To be continued ….


	12. Chapter 12

Ok you guys know the usual …. I don't own twilight… etc, etc….please reviews….. Etc, etc….. On to the story.

LPOV

_What did we ever do to deserve this? I feel like the weight of the whole world was resting on my shoulders. It strangled me and choked me. Awaking to every new day it would become harder for me to breath. Jacob! Jake where in the hell are you? Don't you know all of us are hurting? Don't you know we need you?_

_Hay boss! _Embray's voice brought me out of my inner turmoil.

_What is it? _I barked in his direction.

_I was wondering now that we are actually here in Seattle…. Why not visit Bella? _

_Sure why not it's been a while since I've seen her and I have been meaning to come down and check on her progress. _I agreed.

_Alright then let's go find a motel to crash in…. I hate sleeping in the forest. _Quail stated before hopping behind a bush and phasing out.

_Come on we'll see her first thing in the Moring. _Seth squeaked like a small child and followed in Quail's pursuit.

….. Next Morning ….

"Leah! Leah come on, come on!" A loud booming voice screeched right in my ear. Fuck I think my overly sensitive eardrums busted. The damn boy was screaming right in it.

"Seth you bastard! Get away from me." I screeched. Somehow the over grown idiot had managed to crawl into my bed and curl up at my side. I could feel my ear wet with the saliva he released from his mouth while screaming. "Ewe! Gross you idiot get out of my bed." I exclaimed trying to push him off.

"Ok! Ok I'll go don't be so cranky."He said trying to sound hurt.

"I'm cranky? Ha! You're the one who's being a super-hyper-active pest." I claimed throwing as much accusation as I could in to my speech. "Just leave Seth I'll be ready in ten, ok."

"Fine." He said softly, then shouting at the top of his lungs, "I'll go wake the others!"

"Yeah you do that." I moaned into my pillow. After contemplating with myself on whether I should get up or not, I finally decided to move my lazy but off the bed. Then after taking a hot shower I got dressed in my usual denim shorts and my loose T-shirt and finally after staring at myself for ten minutes in the mirror, I left the motel room. Its time I finally go and met my sister Bella.

JPOV

Dam it! Dam it! Dam it! That twit got away from! How in the hell could this have happened. I got outsmarted by a child. How could I have not seen that one coming? The others had strength, speed and teamwork, but the last girl. Downright smart. If it were on different circumstances I would have admired her tactics.

FLASHBACK

It had stopped raining now and I had the newborn cornered to the side of a mountain. She had nowhere to run. She had nowhere to hide.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked. She looked from the rocky wall to me and then again from the wall to me. Suddenly she fell to the ground and without looking up began to make small whimpering noises. Wait was she crying? I sensed her emotions she felt so sad and scared. I stepped closer to keeping my guard up ready to attack at any moment. But as soon as I did that the girl curled up into a small ball and began sobbing even more badly. Her whole body shaking and shivering uncontrollably.

"H-Have you,"she whispered, "Have you ever felt lonely? Have you ever wished for a family? Have you ever longed for someone, someone to care for you, love you and protect you? Someone who is precious to you? I've longed for those things, I wish I had them."

Curse those Cullens and their soft hearts. I was actually feeling pity for this girl. Damn her! My walls came crashing down. But what really destroyed my walls was when what really destroyed my walls was when she looked up at me with two big, although red, Adorable, dopey, puppy dog eyes. Dam it! Straightening from my fighting stance I knelt down next to her and patted her on the shoulder as a sign of comfort. If I would have met this girl before my days with the Cullens I would killed her with no second thoughts. But now that I had a conscience it was different.

I was going to say something when suddenly she snapped her head towards me and grabbing my hand ripped it off its sockets. For a second everything went blur and immense pain overpowered me. When I opened my eyes she was gone. So picking up my hand I reattached it, cursing all the while.

END FLASHBACK

That was the last time I trusted any vampire like that. So now walking up to the hospital building after parking my car I was very pissed off. I entered and signed my name into the register. When I turned round the corner a strong dog smell hit me full force. HOLY SHIT!

LPOV

Upon walking into the hospital I suddenly felt very odd. An odd stiff feeling in my stomach rose. The one you feel when you know something is here and something is going to happen. But weather good or bad I couldn't quit place my finger on it. When I came up to the counter I smelt it. It hit me like a sharp wave of toxic gas. No it couldn't be. I gave a quick glance at the boys and they seemed as shocked as me. Their tanned skin paled so badly that it was noticeable.

"Hello Leah." Mrs. Suzanne smiled, snapping me out of my trance, "It's been a while. How are you? It's good to see you."

"Um-I-um…ummm." I paused and took a deep breath, "Hay Mrs. Suzanne it's good to see you too. I'm fine I've just come to check out on Bella and see how she is progressing."

"Well I won't keep you waiting, but before you leave please come to my office I would like to discuss certain things with you."

"Thank you." I managed to squeak and then signaled the boys to follow me. As soon as we turned the corner the smell got stronger. It had Vampire written all over it. Shit what was a vampire doing in a place like this? Bella could be in danger!

"Guys." I said, "Split up we have to find this thing before it gets to Bella. Who knows how long it's been her. But remember phase only if absolutely necessary."

As soon as I said that all of us took off in five different directions.

JPOV

Fuck my luck. What the hell are wolves doing here? From the look of them, they look like they belong to the tribe residing in Forks. But what are they doing here. From what I picked up from their conversation with Mrs. Suzanne they were here for Bella. Did Bella know them? Was she their friend? Well these questions could be answered later. Right now I have half an hour before my first appointment and it seems like they are on my tail. I have to lose them and quick.

I ran down to the basement of the building two of them were already on my tail. I have to hide. But where? Where do I hide? I ran down through a small narrow corridor. I could hear them they were coming from two different entrances. Where to hide? Where to…. Looking up I spotted the ventilation pipe. Well it's big enough for me to fit in. Oh what the hell….. Why not just climb in? So hopping off the side wall I grabbed the grill door and slid it open, I climbed up and closed the entrance just at the nick of time. The two men entered the hall way.

"I could have sworn he was here I followed his sent."I heard the first one.

"I know even I heard him come this way. But he is not here now." I heard the other one reply.

"Well let's just keep searching." Said the first one. With that I heard two of them going back from the direction they came. Idiots! Couldn't look up could they? But just for the safety of it I made my way through the hospital through the ventilation. This is so not good. When I first became a vampire never in my life did I imagine myself crawling through the air system of a mental hospital. Well there is always a first for everything. Crawling through the vent I slowly made my way to the one in Bella's room. I still had twenty minutes before the first appointment but that was the least of my worries.

When I reached Bella's room, I peeked through the vent. There she was sitting crossed legged, happily cuddled to her toy. But there was someone else in the room. Next to Bella's bed, a tall, tanned, slender Native American stood. She had a strong, squared jaw lining and chopped jet black, spiky hair which highlighted the effects of her jaw quite nicely. She had nice small, black eyes that looked aged as if they were telling people that the burden of the world was on her shoulder. She smelt like….. Dog? What the hell? So she was a wolf. Is a female wolf even possible? Well I guess so; one was standing right in front of me. Her scent…. Wait! She was the white wolf that chased me the other day. Wow I was running from a girl! Where has the world gone to?

She started to walk around, then sniffing the air she turned to the ventilator. Shit! Did she smell me? She began to walk towards it. Oh no! Did she know I was here? The closer she got the further back I crawled into the darkness. I just hope the dog's eye sight is not as good as a vampire's. Oh no! Who am I kidding I'm going to get caught. Shit! Shit! Shit! She reached the vent and had her hands on the entrance. All I could do was hide in the darkness and watch. She peeked into the vent and not satisfied with her view, decided to open it. So griping the vent tightly….

…And queue Cliff Hanger ….

I bet nearly all of you are ready to hit me with bats and frying pans.


	13. Chapter 13

OK I don't own twilight so you dudes from can't come after me. Now that I've said that on to the story.

LPOV

While talking to Bella I smelt something extremely revolting coming from the vent. Not only was it unbearable but it smelt like vampire. Also what was more suspicious was the fact that the same scent had been covering this whole hospital. Could there be something in the vent? Thus walking to the vent I could have sworn I saw something move in the dark. So peeking in I wasn't satisfied with the darkness and the lack of vision. Although I definitely saw something in there.

Gripping the entrance tight I was ready to rip it open. So here I go keeping my alert on high incase anything pops out. On the count of three…_.. Three …..two….one_….

"Leah! Leah!" Bella squeaked. "Why aren't you listening to me? You said we could go out to the garden and play on the swing. So come on! Come on! Let's go already."

"Yeah Bella we'll play. Just give me a second, I have to see something." I told her calmly keeping my eyes fixed on the vent. But she began tugging on my arm.

"No! No! A second is gone we are going to play now. Please! Please Leah. I feel lonely and you've come after so long. Come on Leah please play with me now!" Bella sounded so sober. Turning around I saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shhh….Shhhh….Bella don't cry I'll play with you ok just give me one minute. Hay here's an Idea how about you go to the garden and I'll bring us some hot chocolate from the cafeteria and meet you by the swings. Ok?"

"Ok." She agreed cheerfully and then wiping away her tears, she skipped out the room. Right now to see what was in the vent. So pulling the entrance open, I poked my head in. Looking inside, I adjusted my vision but could see nothing.

Huh! There is nothing here. I must have been imagining things then. The vent must have just carried the smell along the air passages. This war is seriously getting to me. Man I need a vacation.

Sighing loudly I made my way to the cafeteria. Man this place is stinking of leech I have got to do something about it. Buying the hot chocolate I made my way to the garden. The sky was cloudy and it was drizzling, Bella was gently swinging herself on the swing. She looked so delicate yet beautiful under the dim skylight.

Dear Bella what has become of you? You're the girl I swore to Jacob I'd protect with my life. Yet I couldn't protect you from your own self, what have I don't wrong?

"What's wrong Leah?" Bella said staring at me.

"Nothing Bella. Come on let's play."

UPOV

*Knock*Knock*

"Son can I come in?" I heard my mother call out.

"What's the point even if I denied, you would still walk in." I managed to say despite the pain. But as soon as I said that I felt a cold hand put a tight grip on my hair. Opening my eyes I saw her, _my mother_. What did she want now? It's not like I did anything to anger her. Unless she was here to say something and my cheeky reply just pissed her off.

"Now dear how many times have I told you not to mouth off with me?" She said glaring at me, "Why is it that you never seem to listen to me? Anyways I'm not going to spoil my mood by taking your words to heart. I'm so happy today!"

"Ummm…..Why?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"You want to know why? Well because today you're going to go on a date, with Victoria!" Now she was just screeching with delight.

"What but don't want to go on a date with her. I can't even move from this hospital bed and you want me to go on a date." I said looking at her incredulously.

"Sweetheart you'll heal soon. You're a shape-shifter after all. Come on don't be a spoilt sport, I've already picked out what you're going to wear too."

"Ok, fine I'll go."

"Splendid! I've registered it under your name." She said and got up to leave.

"Wait mother." I called behind her.

"What is it?" She asked turning around.

"What is my name?" I asked her, "You never call me by it so I guess I don't remember."

"Your name is," she paused, "Agni."

JPOV

Hell that was extremely close. Bella I owe you my life. If Leah would have opened that vent a battle would have taken place there and then. I have got to be more careful. I have a good feeling that these dogs are planning to keep this place under lockdown. But if they do that how will I go around meeting my patients. Even worse than that, what is going on around here anyways? One weird thing after another is taking place here.

Well first and foremost is Bella's mind state. Surely Edwards departure didn't cause her this much suffering? I mean the human mind is ever changing. Physiologically speaking only in some rare and deep cases are humans not able to move on. Unless Bella's case is more than just the side effects of a broken heart. That means that Fuckward isn't the only suspect in the matter.

There is more to it. Also who was this Jacob anyways? From what Mrs. Susanna told me he was a Native American from the tribe that resided in Forks. If that's true then he must have been a dog as well. In other words despite us leaving Bella she still had contact to the Supernatural life.

Secondly, the problem with the wolves. The other day I didn't even get near their lands and they began chasing me as if I was a rat. What was their problem? Was not the treaty still intact? Also the fact that they came at me with an organized force. As if they were ready for a vampire invasion right from the start. Meaning those five Vampires they were coming for, the wolves were expecting them. But why? Have many Vampire's crossed this path? Is someone sending them? What was the mission those newborns were talking about anyways? Did it have something to do with the wolves?

Then there is the case of the second pack. Why would the wolves turn of one and other? At first I thought that they were working together as a team, they hat split in two in order to catch me. However that was not the case. When they had almost caught me they turned on one and other and forgot that I was even there. Sometime back when Carlisle told me about the wolves, he claimed that the pack under Ephraim Black was a united force. Which reminds me, isn't Jacob Black his descendant? So shouldn't Jacob be the leader of one of the two packs.

Leah of course was one leader, but that huge black wolf that led the other pack couldn't be Jacob. I remember meeting the boy once when the whole family was at Forks. But none of the dogs that had chased me in the forest smelt like him, Mrs. Susanna did mention the fact that he died in a fire. No it couldn't be how can a wolf die in a house fire? Aren't their reflexes' as sharp as those of vampire's? Something is definitely wrong here; I for one don't believe he died. But if he isn't dead then what happened to him? Everything somehow seems to revolve around him. If I want to help Bella and figure out the reasons for the vampire attack then I have to find Jacob.

But with these wolves always getting in the way…. It's time I call back up.

…..

If you guys don't know what "AGNI" means its Hindi for FIRE or DISTRUCTION. If you don't know what Hindi is; it's the national language of India.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok people this is a new chapter. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Written by: Jake's Dancing Partner15

Beta-ed by: Vixiethefox

APOV (UPOV)

"Yo! Dude!" Hearing that voice I internally jumped. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself. Now what did he want? What was he doing here anyways? Did I do something wrong? The only time he spoke to me was when I was going to get tortured. No matter how much I tried to calm myself my body refused to relax from its stiff position.

"Relax man!" Luke said walking into the room. He had a flat yet wide rectangular box in his hands. Relax? How could I "relax" knowing that I could fall victim to this guy any second. This guy, Luke a thin, lean, extremely nerdy looking vampire, who stood like a 6'3 pole, always seemed breakable at first sight.

But this guywas downright lethal. Not only was he my torturer but he was also me teacher. He specialized in martial arts and not justinany form of judo but the ancient form. The kind that was thought to have begun, seven thousand something years ago; that's not even the end of all his numerous talents.

This Chinese dude had an endless pool of knowledge about the human body; with just one glance he knew the positions of all the nerves, arteries, veins and muscles within a person. In conclusion, he could kill you with one painless touch.

However, that's not even the worst partfrom what he told me. For the last three thousand something years, he's been practicing a combination of his judo and medical skills against vampires in battle. His theory was that since vampires can move, they have a nervous systemand thus his skills can work on them too.

"Dude I think you zoned out or something. Chill out! I just came to deliver something." He said a little annoyed and handedme the box as he made his way towards the door.

"Wait!" I called behind him.

"What?"

"Ummm… What's this?" I asked shaking the box.

"It's the clothes you have to wear on your date." He said as he walked out the door.

Oh yeah! The dreaded date. For some reason, I have to go out with this screeching Bitch also known as Victoria. What's worse is that I have to spend three hours as her slave. Who knows what she will do to me?

A FEW HOURS LATER

I can't believe I'm actually doing this! What the hell is wrong with me? Why the am I here anyways? Oh right I'm on a date with "Victoria the dreadful". Walking up to the door, I was pretty sure I shouldknock; although I'm sure there is no need. Victoria could just smell me and answer the door.

Raising my hand to the door I turned around and gave Luke a very pleading look, he replied withthe classical thumbs up. Wow some help he was. Turning around, I man-ed up and knocked.

"Oh Pumpkin your finally here! I've missed you so much! I'm so excited!" She was partially bouncing.

"I ….ummm… I missed you to." Nope I didn't miss her at all but whatever. I was about to guide her to the car when "the woman" pulled me close to her and latched on to me. What the hell is she doing? None the less her grip was tight.

My brain couldn't think of a response to her actions. When I tried to pull away, she only griped me tighter. Ok now what am I supposed to do? When she finally let go, she looked up and gazed into my eyes. Ok. Weird.

Then keeping her eyes locked with mine she pressed her hard cold lips to mine. What is she trying to do? I searched my memory for anything relating to such an action or to something she had done before, but this was not a déjà vu situation.

I was snapped out of my thoughts with the feeling of something wet… wait! Was that her tongue? Was she licking my lips? But why would anyone want to do something like that?

She continued with her actions until she figured out that I was not responding. As a matter of fact, I just stood there like a statue. I think this angered her so much that instead of licking she now bit my lip.

I yelped in shock and pain and opened my mouth, I am a shape shifter so my cut healed instantly, however, while my mouth was opened, she quickly poked her tongue in and began…. Playing with my tongue?

I have a feeling this was going to be one long hell-ish night.

JPOV

*Ring*Ring*

Pick up the phone. Come on guys! Pick up the damn phone!

"Come on!" I yelled to practically no one but myself, "Come on! Come on! Come on-"

"Hello" my chant was interrupted.

"Hey Em, it's me Jazz."

"Yo Jasper, it's been a while!" I could hear Emmet's booming voice at the end of the line.

"Yeah I know what took you so long to answer the phone?"

"Ummm….. You know Rose and I, we have this hobby, in the bed..."

"Em!" I heard Rose hiss in the background, "Give me the phone!"

"Fine!" I imagined Emmet pouting. "Here"

"Hey Jazz! How you been?"

"Hey Rose! I'm fine. How are you all?"

"We are all doing well." As soon as she said this I knew something was wrong, because her voice fell.

"What's wrong Rose, please don't lie you know Ican sense something is wrong."

"Jasper there is no hiding this from you; the mind-fucker and future-seeing-psycho are back."

"What! Carlisle allowed it!"

"Yeah I guess. You know what a soft heart Carlisle and Esme have. When those two came begging back, Emmet and I were about to toss him out, but Mom and Dad stopped us."

"No wonder, are they there now?"

"No all four of them left for hunting. They won't be back till tomorrow morning."

"Good! There is something very serious I want to talk to you guys about."

"What's wrong Jasper?"

"Can you both sit down for this? It's a very long and painful story."

"What happened?" I heard Emmet's worried voice in the background.

"I … please promise me something first."

"Anything! We'll promise you anything." They exclaimed at the same time.

"I want you guys to promise me, that no matter what happens, you will not speak a word of this to Mom, Dad and well to _them_,"

"We promise we won't tell a soul." Rose said in a firm voice.

"Well then where should I begin? Ummm….. It's about Bella…."

APOV

"Mother! Mother!" I called for her as soon as I entered the mansion. I had just got back from my date and I must say many things about it worried me a lot.

"Sweetheart your back! How was your date?" She asked appearing from the stairway.

"There are some things I want to ask you about concerning the date."

"What is it?"

"Well…."

FLASHBACK

Victoria and I had finally reached the meadow where our 'date' was suppose to commence. The clearing was beautiful. It was a small garden, illuminated by the shimmery silver moon light. Night flowers bloomed and pollinated under the starry night.

Glow worms flew about in the background and in the middle of the garden was a table with a candle in the center. Somewhere far off I could hear soft music playing. 'The woman' and we took our seats sating down oppositeeach other and staredup into the night sky.

"So sweetie," Victoria began to speak. At the same moment, I felt something cold creep in under my pants. What was this? I felt like a foot, a small foot actually. I looked across to Victoria, but all I could see were her lips moving.

I didn't know what she was I could concentrate on was her foot; which was now tracing up and down my thigh. It was giving me some foreign urge of pleasure in the pit of my stomach. What was this feeling? Every time she stroked her foot, it left me wanting more.

"What happened sweetie? You seem a bit distracted." Victoria pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ummm… I…. Ummm…." I was at a loss for words. I could feel her foot moving slowly yet steadily. It was as if she was teasing me. Until, I felt it move towards my middle. It was almost there until….. Wait it's going there, now I inwardly panicked. Then awkwardly and abruptly I stood up.

Suddenly, I regretted my actions and covered it by asking her, "Victoria would you like to dance?"

END FLASHBACK

"Well?" mother repeated.

"Nothing mother I figured it out."

"Alright then, good night son." With that she was gone. I guess I was done for the night so I began to make my way to my room. Just as I was crossing my mother's room; I heard some voices.

"Mistress!" said a female, "I have news for you."

"What is it?" Mother asked.

"You remember you sent five of us to attack the dogs at Forks."

"Yes I do, what happened? Are you the only one to return?"

"Mistress we never made it to Forks. We were attacked."

"By who exactly?"

"Ummm….. Mistress I wanted to report this to you because the vampire who attacked us looked exactly like the man, whose portrait you have on your wall."

I was just too damn sleepy and bored to care about any more of the conversation. I'm pretty sure; she was referring to the portrait, of theblond cowboy that hung over mother's bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright Guys the next Chapter…. Enjoy!

Written By: Jake's Dancing Partner15

Beta-ed By: Vixiethefox

RPOV

"Come on Emmett get packing, we have to leave like now!" I exclaimed just a second after the line went dead.

"On it," was his urgent, short reply. He proceeded to pull our luggage out from under the bed. I flung open the wardrobe and began tossing clothes into the bag. There was absolutely no time to be organized. When Emmett saw my hasty behavior, he looked at me questionably.

"There is no time to sort through my things now. Alice has probably seen this already. We have to get away or else they catch us and then Edward will know!" I answered quickly. My loving husband didn't say another word but began throwing his clothes into his luggage too. I grabbed my phone and called the Ohino airport and arranged for our tickets to New York.

"Why are we going to Ohino and then New York? Ohino is like three hundred miles from here." Emmett asked sounding confused.

"Well let's face it; Alice and Edward are bound to follow us. I'm trying to make our trail as complex as possible; it's better safe than sorry." I replied.

"I love the fact that you're smart." Emmett said before getting back to packing. Not a minute later, the two of us were ready to rush out the door under the safety of our raincoats, when we heard four pairs of feet moving at a high speed in our direction.

"Not good! So not good!" Emmett panicked.

"Calm down Em." I said reassuringly, "Just don't think of anything and follow my lead."

Emmett nodded and the two of us burst through the door. If we were going to get caught; we might as well put up a chase. No one was as fast as Edward, but if it came down to a fight. No one was as strong as Emmett.

Luckily it was raining quite heavily in the forest, which made it easier for us to hide our trail. Not that it would do us any good, _Hay Eddie I bet you're practically trying to suck information out of our minds now. Aren't you?_ I tried to put as much sarcasm into that thought as I could. This was going to be one hell of a night.

"Emmett! Rosalind! Please come back. Where are you guys going like this?" Obviously it was the Bitch. That only made us run faster; we had to lose them. It would be a shame if they caught us. I racked my mind for something, anything! But of course they would find out.

"Em! Rose! My sweethearts please stop."Shit! That was Esme's voice. Emmett and I both froze at our current position. The two of us were so focused on dodging the demon couple that we forgot about the two we love and respect the most, our parents. We slowly turned around. The four of them had caught up to us and were now standing three feet away.

"Mom, Dad." What else could I say? I was trying so hard not to think of anything and believe me that was not easy. Minutes passed by but none of us said anything. The tension I the air was thick. With every passing minute my anxiousness increased by a tenfold and so did my anger. Finally Emmett tugged on my arm and the two of us made to leave again.

"Wait!" Again it had to be Alice. She reached out and grabbed my hand. Now that really pissed me off. Turning to face her I snatched my hand away from her grasp.

"Don't you dare ever touch me again you Bitch!" I snarled and tried to push her away but she managed to dodge me. That was the last straw. Curling my fingers into my fist I flung a punch, but alas Mind-Fuck to the rescue. He caught my fist in mid strike.

"Don't you dare," He began to snarl but was cut off when Emmett himself punched Edward and sent him crashing into the closest tree.

"Don't you dare touch my wife." Emmett shouted as Alice ran toward Edward. Both of them stood side by side and got into fighting stance.

"Oh, bring it on, psychos." I said in a mocking tone as Em and I got into stances of our own. The two sides were ready to charge when….

"Halt!" Carlisle declared jumping in between the middle of us. Esme appeared behind him. Their faces looked so pained. "Please all four of you stop this madness and let's talk this out."

"Why should we talk to them?" Emmett asked.

"Father we have nothing to say to them." Alice declared.

"Speak for yourself bitch!" I hissed back.

"Listen up Blondie! You insulted Alice" Edward began to say but…

"Stop it please, all four of you, just stop." Esme wailed. Carlisle held her by the waist as a sign of comfort.

"Listen up all four of you!" Carlisle's voice was so firm it almost sounded scary, "I'm not asking you to talk this out, I am telling you to. Now all of you calm down and only speak when told to."

Deafening silence followed soon after. The four of us stared each other down. From the corner of my eye, I could see Carlisle and Esme looked torn. It felt as if my heart was being ripped apart. They were my parents, the sole reason I am alive today. How can I do this to them? So after a few more seconds, I sat down on the muddy earth. Emmett hesitated but after a few more seconds, sat down beside me. Then finally Alice and Edward did the same.

"Now," Carlisle paused and turned to me, "Why in the world were you two running away?"

"We are not cowards to run from our problems, Carlisle." I answered softly, "We were just in such a hurry that we forgot to inform you."

"But why did you want to leave?" Carlisle asked calmly. All the anger had now left his face.

"Father I'm sorry but we just had to." I replied.

"It's because of us isn't it? But I though you said you weren't a coward?" Of course the Mind Fuck had to open his mouth. I was about to reply…

"Edward! I would appreciate it if were to speak only when spoken to." Surprisingly it was Esme who spoke up.

"Alright Rose, if you don't want to tell me it's ok. But at least tell me where you're going?" Carlisle asked. However Em and I stayed quiet. We couldn't tell him the truth for well obvious reasons, nor did we want to lie to him.

"You're going to Jasper!" Edward suddenly spoke up, "But why Emmett?"

"Stay out of our heads Edward!" I snarled.

"So that's who you were talking to on the phone?" Alice asked, "I had a vision of you two talking to someone earlier, but I couldn't hear your conversation."

"Yes we are going to meet Jasper!" Emmett yelled, "But what's your problem? My brother needs help and I'm going to help him!"

"My son is in trouble?" Esme asked in a soft, concerned voice.

"I am sorry mother but we can't tell you anything." I said, "Jasper asked us for our help and we promised not to tell anyone."

"Of course, that good for nothing failure, must have got caught sucking off a corpse." Alice coldly declared. As soon as she said it something snapped within me. That's it! To hell with the fact, that I've known her for sixty, long years. How could the Bitch say something like that about my brother? At that point blood lust controlled me completely and I could feel the intent to kill roll off me in waves. I crouched low and was ready to pounce on her….

"How dare you say that about my son?"Esme screamed. It was so loud that it sent chills down all of our spines. No one had ever witnessed Esme losing her temper. In fact none of us believed that she even had a temper. For one thing this shit was scary. After that Esme began to dry sob really bad.

"But Esme…" Edward began.

"Stop! Just stop Edward, that's enough." Came Carlisle's voice cold, hard and firm, "Rosalind, Emmett the two of you can leave to go help our son. Tell him he has our blessing."

"Thank you." Was all I could say before Emmett grabbed my hand, and the two of us took off into the forest at top speed.

LPOV

The five of us ran through the forest. We had no direction or destination in mind. We just ran. After all, how much longer can we stand and fight? It was raining quite heavily and the forest was covered in thick fog.

Even to our advanced eye-sight, we couldn't see more than five feet ahead. There was so much of darkness surrounding us. It felt as if we were surrounded by nothing but a dark void. Oh, how badly I wished that I could just jump into the void and dissolve away. After all, there was nothing left to live for; nothing but pain, sorrow and the inevitable war.

People say they fight to live and to protect what's precious to them. But what about those people who do not want to live and have nothing precious to protect? What happens to them? What will they do if they manage to survive the war?

The rain came even faster and heavier as it poured over us. We could compare it to all our burdens and how they never seemed to stop pouring down over us. It was times like these that I wished I would have let Riley kill me during our battle four years ago.

_Leah, are you there, it's me Sam. (_Oh did you know that the Alpha's of two different packs can communicate with each other).

_What the hell is your problem now? _I asked.

_I don't have time to put up with your bitchiness. Please just get back to La Push, I know we are not on good terms but there are twenty Vampires and only five of us, we need all the help we can get._

_What the hell Sam! _I was about to give him a tongue lashing but I was unable to sense his thought patterns any longer. I inwardly sighed; I didn't want to leave Seattle but…. 


	16. Chapter 16

Written By: Jake's Dancing Partner15

Beta-ed By: Vixiethefox

If I owned twilight I wouldn't be living in an apartment now. Sad story of my life -Sigh- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

JPOV

I hate airports. I seriously hate airports with a passion. How can humans tolerate this place? Some people actually have the strength to work here. Don't get me wrong, I love the planes. The way they look, the models, the engines, they are even more wonderful when they're two thousand feet above the earth.

However, the fact still remains, I hate airports; but here I am outside the departure terminal waiting for my brother and sister. Just the existence of this is so unnerving that I feel like punching something.

Alas my pain is cut short when I spy my siblings heading in my direction. I can feel the relief and joy radiating from them in waves. Damn it's only been a year and yet it feels like a century since I last saw them.

"Rosalind, Emmett!" I hugged them when we met up, "it's so good to see you guys again after so long."

"Ditto Jazz!" Em boomed.

"Come on let's get going." With that we got into the car and I drove off. The drive to the house was very quiet. Which was strange because the light atmosphere during the first few minutes slowly but surely tensed.

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked breaking the tension. Em stayed quiet and kept diverting his eyes from my gaze. However I could hear Rose sigh very loudly from the back seat. The seconds ticked by before Rose finally spoke up.

"They found out we were coming to meet you."

"What!" I exclaimed before calming myself down, "how much do they know?"

"They just know we were coming to meet you, they don't know where or why." Em said. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"It's all right." I replied before saying, "I spoke with Mrs. Susanna earlier today. You guys can meet Bella tomorrow morning if you want to."

"Awesome," Emmett exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" Rose chimed in.

"However I must warn you, never ever mention Edward in front of her."

RPOV (THE NEXT DAY)

Well today is the day Emmett and I finally meet Bella. It's not like I'm afraid of the girl who I'm going to meet, it's just that I'm really, really nervous. I never properly got to know Bella during my time at Forks. But then again neither did Jasper. I could only point out her obvious characteristics. I didn't ever try to get in to the depth of her. Then again no one did…. Courtesy of Edward and Alice.

So now I find myself sitting in the car with Emmett outside the Hospital. My husband knew of my internal struggle as I had literally dry sobbed the night before. But I guess he was right, there is no point in dwelling in the past when it only brings nothing but pain and regret. Taking a deep breath Emmett and I stared at each other.

"Ready?"I asked.

"Yup!"

"Ok then you first."

"Why me? You go first."

"You're the man you go first."

"Well as the phrase goes, ladies first."

"No, I'm fine with the man of the house going first."

"Who said I'm the man of the house, again I stand by my offer, ladies first."

"Gosh! Damn it Em-"

"Here is an offer why don't both of you get your asses out of the car and go already." It was Jasper's voice. He was casually leaning on the car parked opposite ours. When did he get here? Like scolded children Em and I slowly got out of the car. "What are you guys afraid of?"

"Afraid! Yeah, right." Emmett snorted.

"Well if you guys aren't afraid then hurry up and get going already."

"Yeah! Yeah! Keep your pants on, we're going already." I muttered and began tugging towards the hospital. As soon as we entered, we were greeted by the sight of a middle aged woman doing paper work behind the front desk.

"Hello," I politely greeted the woman.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Rosalind Cullen and I'm here to see Miss Isabella Swan."

"Yes! I've been expecting you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Please come right this way." With that she walked around her desk and led us down the hallway. This situation seemed very ironic to me. Never in my life had I imagined myself walking down the hallway of a psychiatric ward to meet a girl, who should have been my sister; although I was too bitchy to get to know her, when I had the chance.

The woman led us to a visiting room and told us Bella was waiting for us inside. Emmett and I nervously opened the door and peaked in. What we saw really shocked us. Jasper said she had changed but I didn't mean to take it literally! If it wasn't for her scent, I would have sworn that the person in front of us was definitely not Bella.

She just looked like a tall version of a small girl. Fate was cruel, definitely very cruel. What kind of a sick joke was this? I wanted to convince myself so badly that the person in front of me was not our Bella.

Yet I couldn't. It felt like someone had taken a syringe and injected a lethal dose of guilt into me. This could not be Bella. How could I have been so bitchy to her in the past? When a fate like this, was to be awaiting her.

When we walked in she looked up at us. I tried really hard not to show any reaction on my face. Seriously, she looked like the girl from the Grudge movie. Her face was just downright scary and despite my being a vampire I admit.

When Bella looked up and saw us, she gave no reaction what so ever. She just stared at us and we stared back. Minutes ticked by but no one made a move. Bella sat there frozen just staring at us and we stood still staring right back.

After a few seconds I noticed that Bella was trying not to blink as she stubbornly continued her staring competition with us. Couldn't she just give in already? It's obvious I was going to win. But alas a few seconds later she finally blinked and then looked down; thus diverting her gaze. Finally after a few more moments of silence Emmett spoke up.

"Hey my name is Emmett, What's yours?" He asked warmly.

"My name is I-Isabella." She replied softly.

"Hello Isabella," I said, "My name is Rosalind. It's nice to meet you."

"I don't like you." Bella said abruptly glaring at me.

"W-Why don't y-you like me?" I shuddered.

"Because Jakey and Emmy say you're not a nice person." She replied.

"Hey Isabella, who are Jakey and Emmy?" Emmett asked trying to drive her away from the current topic.

"Jakey and Emmy are my two best friends in the entire world." She replied happily.

"Glad to hear that Isabella, Can we meet them?" Emmett asked.

"No." was her instant reply.

"Why?"

"Because they're my secret, I'm not supposed to tell anybody." She whispered.

"Oh can I be your best friend too."

"Ok Emmett we can be best friends, but I don't like her." She replied turning and glaring at me again. I suddenly got this immense urge to leave. I really did not want to be here right now. Maybe this is payback for all the times I acted coldly towards her.

"Ummm…..Em I just remembered I have to go find Jasper. I'll see you later in the cafeteria ok bye." I muttered quickly then before he could protest I opened the door and bolted out.

APOV

*Knock*Knock*

Who was knocking now, I personally told all the servants in the compound, not to bother me at this hour. Idiotic humans! Can't do anything right. What part of Do Not Disturb did they not understand? Did someone have a death wish? Because I have killed a thousand humans, what was one more? But just to make sure I ask:

"Who is it?"

"Son may I enter?" Oh it was mother. I got up and opened the door.

"Come in!" I replied. She walked into the center of my room. Then turned around to face me she and exclaimed:

"Son I have news for you." then paused for a second, "Boy I have to leave on a very important mission in an hour. Victoria is coming with me. Thus, I am leaving Luke in charge for a week. Any questions?"

"Hn," I replied. Victoria is leaving for a whole week. A whole week without Victoria! A whole week without the crazy whore. Yes! Yes! YES! I felt like the luckiest man alive. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked up to see my mother's angry red eyes.

"Any questions?" She said through her clenched teeth.

"N-No." I shuttered.

"Very well then I'll be on my way." With that she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Written By: RaitonDragon.

Ok guys guess what I changed my name. I was previously JakesDancinPartner15 but this name is way cooler. RaitonDragon meaning Lightning Dragon.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

RPOV

I walked out the building around the border of the forest. What happened in there; my meeting with Bella, it kept playing in my mind. How could I forget the way she looked at me? The way she said those four words "I don't like you."

Of course she didn't like me. The way I treated her in the past, I was only fair. But then why was this dreadful feeling eating away at me from the inside? Was it regret? Probably. It wasn't that I was being rude to her on purpose.

When I first met her in the past I guess I was just angry and jealous of her. Jealous because she could have babies and I couldn't. Angry because she had the opportunity for a normal life, she had the chance to have a family, grow old and die a peaceful death.

I was angry as she was just willingly throwing it all away. But now the situation seemed so ironic. I guess destiny never wanted her to be normal. It was like Bella being in pain kept the universe in balance. So yes I definitely felt regret.

But there was another feeling coming and it was getting stronger. What was it? Fear? Guilt? Anxiety? It was just so intense like all bad things had been mixed together in one. Was it instinct? Something bad was going to happen. I just knew.

The feeling was so strong, it sent shivers down my spine and I suddenly had this eerie urge to hyperventilate. Something was coming and fast. Call it gut feeling but something terrible is definitely bound to happen. It was getting worse by the second.

Suddenly I smelt it someone was heading my way. He appeared outside the hospital and was walking towards me.

"Jasper." I greeted without turning around.

"Do you feel it?" He asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Yes."

"Emmett is feeling it too. I could tell by the Anxiousness rolling off him."

"What is this feeling?" I asked.

"It's called sense of preservation or scene of danger. Even humans have it, but ours is stronger." He paused before adding, "When you've been on as much battlefields as me, it tends to act as second nature to you."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I can sense them. Vampires. I can feel their emotions, mostly bloodlust and anger."

"How many?"

"I can't tell we'll have to wait for them to enter our smelling range." It was quite for a few seconds when Jasper spoke up again, "Wait. They've changed direction. They are heading north."

"Towards Forks?"

"No more like towards La Push."

"Hn! La Push! Why?" I asked but then it clicked, "The wolves." I stated and he nodded in confirmation.

"But what I don't understand," He paused, "Is that why are the wolves being attacked constantly? Did they do something to anger our kind? Where are all these vampires even coming from? Is it an entire organization or is it just one person? I want to know."

"Jasper we'll find out soon."

"We better. I suspect Bella is very deeply connected to it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one it's this Jacob Black guy. If what you told me on the phone is true then he really is the grandson of Ephraim Black. Meaning he is the original leader of the wolves. No matter what people say I don't really believe he is dead. He's out there somewhere. Then there is the issue of two packs. From what I can tell so far, the female wolf, Leah, she is, I'm guessing the leader of Jacob's pack, the original pack."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Well for one thing rumor goes that Bella lived with Jacob not long before his supposed death. From the way Leah interacted with Bella last, it seemed liked they had a strong bond, meaning she was close to Jacob too. Supposedly the beta or second in command of his pack. But then again I'm just guessing. The only way to know the whole story is to ask either Bella or the wolves themselves."

"But Bella is obviously not an option."

"Right. Now this is where you and Em come in." He turned to look at me, "I can't leave here and get Bella exposed to danger. But I wanted you and Emmett to head to La Push. That was originally the plan. But-"

"But what?"

"But seeing the attack level rising I think I should go there myself I'm much more experienced in the battle field."

"But what if that's a distraction?" I asked, "What if that newborn that managed to get away from you went to whoever sent her. Won't they be expecting to fight vampires too?"

"I guess you're right. But we still need information; we need to know what we're up against. It will be useless to just waiting here."

"That's why Em and I should go to La Push. You can keep Bella safe. If the comes enemy you'll be able to sense their emotions from miles away, thus giving you enough time to leave."

"I guess you're right. But what if the wolves turn against the two of you?"

"It won't happen. We'll prove to them that we're on their side."

"Oh yeah! How do you plan on doing that?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"We'll think of something when the time comes."

"Well if you want to get anything done you better leave now."

"Right." I agreed. I turned to leave when Jasper whispered….

"Don't take what Bella said to heart."

LPOV (one day earlier)

"What the fuck do you need now Sam?" I yelled as soon as I walked out of the bushes in my human form.

"Don't you dare bitch out at me Leah?" Sam snarled, "Learn your place low life."

"Hn! You mean my place as the temporary leader and beta of Jacob black's pack. The original pack." I said sarcastically.

"Again woman! Watch that mouth of yours."

"Hn! Last time I checked beggars are in no position to demand." I countered back.

"You screwed up pest!" Sam yelled and rose up his hand as if to slap me. I prepared myself for the pain that would flow through my cheeks, but it never came. Looking up I saw Embray's hand stretched out from behind me holding Sam's hand in mid strike. Seth and Quail crouched in their wolf forms, ready to pounce right behind me.

"Don't you dare raise your hand on my Alpha." Embray growled. Sam then began to yelp in pain as Embray's grip on his hand tightened. I could literally hear small cracks forming. Sam's entire pack was in wolf form ready to attack.

"Embray let go of my hand." Sam yelped in anger. Oh who's the bitch now…..

"Embray its ok let go." I said softly. I could hear Seth and Quail winning from behind. Embray took a deep breath, but after a few seconds let go.

"Leah unlike me you have little to no control of you pack." Sam said sounding quiet irritated. Good.

"That's the difference between us." I spoke, "To you the members of your pack are nothing mindless zombies who kiss the very dirt you walk on. But to me, my pack, we are family. We have something you will never give your pack."

"Oh." Same said raising his eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"It called free will, motherfucker." I smirked.

"Oh and one more thing." Embray spoke up, "You fuck with my family, and I'll fuck up your face."

"Ok now down to business." I said before this fight went any further, "What were you crying about earlier?"

"Hmp." Sam made a sound, "Trouble is getting worse."

"How come?" I asked.

"The leeches are coming at us in waves now. They're getting bigger in numbers. We can't hold them out on our own for much longer."

"So that's why you came begging to us." I stated sarcastically. "What happened to the Leave-our-land-you-traitors-are-nothing-but-curses, shit?"

"This place is still your home Leah." He pleaded, "Let's call in a temporary truce?"

"A temporary truce!" I exclaimed in a half shocked, half sarcastic manner, "Let me get this straight. When Vampires come to attack, you blame us and banish us. But when you can't hold your own against them, this place suddenly becomes my home again. My, my hypocritical much?"

"Leah we are in danger we need help, just this once." Sam was getting so owned and I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Give me one reason why I should help you."

"Well for one thing. I know you wouldn't want to see innocent people in Forks and La Push lose their lives for no reason." Ouch he struck a cord there.

"Fine," I said, "But once this is over you are nothing but a bad memory and a nuisance."

"Agreed." He held out his hand. I nodded and shook it.

"Agreed."


	18. Chapter 18

OK before we move on to the story i got a couple of things to say:

1. I dont own Twilight.

2. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year everybody.

3. Sorry im late in posting this.

4. You guys should get use to my tardiness by now.

* * *

><p>LPOV<p>

_I can sense them they're almost here._

_Well then brace yourselves. _I barked in anticipation. No matter how much I hated battle deep down I longed for it. The excitement, the bloodlust. I wanted it. No matter how much I would regret my actions later. The idea of killing something seemed quite welcomed. I knew for one thing my brothers felt it too.

We are creatures of the night after all.

_They're heading here at full speed. _Seth exclaimed.

_Wait a second. _Embray thought._ I can sense two other sources heading from the west._

_I can sense them too. _I agreed. _Two of them. By the speed they're moving at it seems like they're going collide with the ones heading from the south._

_Do you think they're allies or nomads? _Quail asked.

_Well if they're allies then two more to their numbers will make no difference. _I explained. _But if they're nomads lets just hope they take some of them out for us._

_Well should we charge the rest of the way or do you want to wait and watch? _Sam asked.

_Lets wait and watch. If they are just nomads they'll definitely be more older and more experienced. I don't want risk fighting them. _I replied.

_What if they join them?_

_Doubt it Sam. Nomads are too proud for that. Don't you remember last time? Anyways we don't want more potential enemies on our hands now do we?_

Every one fell quite after that. The silence was welcomed. It made it easier for all of us to concentrate on our surrounding. We waited all of us were anxious to find out the result of this collision. The two from the west almost reached.

My heart beat quickened. The closer the two sources got to one and other the more anxious I got. Looked like I wasn't the only one nervous. It felt like we were counting the seconds of a ticking time bomb. The atmosphere made it quite hard to breath and I felt like I was suffocating.

The two forces were now five seconds away from one and other…

4….. 3… 2…. 1…..

…..

…

_OK__ what just happened? _Seth asked successfully breaking the silence. All of us let out a breath we didn't know we were holding. What did happen?

_I think one of us should go check it out. _Sam suggested.

_Not right now, too risky. _Embray contradicted.

_Well then what should we do? _Sam asked still staring into the forest.

_I guess we could-_

BOOM

* * *

><p>With Rosalind and Emmett a few moments earlier….. (RPOV)<p>

"Hurry Emmett we have to intercept them now." I shouted.

"Damn it Rose I'm running as fast as I can." He shouted from behind me, "Speed is your specialty."

"Thank you honey but less talking and more running."

"We were talking it sounded more like screaming." He muttered mostly to himself.

We were almost there I could feel their "blood-lust" as Jasper called it. It was rolling of them in waves. Every fiber in my being was telling me to run the fuck away. It was a mind over matter situation. I just had to keep going. I saw the clearing getting closer. We were almost there just a little more.

Jumping over a rock I launched myself twenty-five feet into the air then with a graceful back flip landed on the grassy clearing below. Emmett however wasn't so graceful but never the less landed on his feet a few seconds later.

"Come out!" I shouted at the dense forest ahead of me, "No point in hiding we can see you."

Slowly almost zombie like twelve figures walked out of the forest. As soon as I saw them I gasped. All of them were children who looked no older than ten to eleven years old. Their red eyes looked so hungry and so desperate. They looked so beautiful yet so miserable that I really wanted to cry.

"Who sent you?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Why should we tell you?" A child like voice spoke up.

"Tell us or we'll kill you." Emmett said. Children or not they were still the enemy.

"We don't know who sent us." A small brown haired boy answer.

"Please don't kill us." A little girl holding a teddy bear pleaded.

"I sorry but you have to tell us what happened to you." Emmett said again. He knew I couldn't speak at the moment. I was at the edge of dry sobbing.

"We don't know!" Another boy spoke up, "I remember a man did something to my mommy and daddy and they fell on the ground holding their neck cause it hurt a lot. Then the man caught me and did the same thing. It hurt so bad. When i woke up i was in this forest and there was another man in front of me. H-He smelled so good a-and my neck hurt really bad. Then before i knew it i-i...i."

He didn't need to say more all vampires knew what came next. Suddenly without warning one of them; a boy with light blond hair, punched me square in the jaw. It was so hard that it let out a big boom sound and send me ten feet flying.

"I'm hungry." The same boy declared, then pointing to the direction of La Push, "The man said we'd get more food there."

He was about to take off in that direction when Emmett grabbed him and tossed him in the opposite direction. I could see the turmoil in my lover's face. When he made eye contact with me his suffering became clear.

We were going to have to destroy these innocent lives. They were nothing but scared and confused children. whoever made them definitely was the devil incarnate. How could any one; monster or human do this to little children?

These children were so small. The tallest, i calculated was barely above four feet tall. So young and placed with such great burdens. Enemies or not they were children and babies.

_Babies..._

I could have had babies but that opportunity was taken away from me _that_ night.

"Emmett!" I whimpered, "I... I... I c-cant do it."

"It will be alright Rose." Emmett spoke while still keeping an eye in the _children_, "I don't want to kill them either Rose."

"No! No! i cant kill them." I began dry sobbing. Damn it why am i breaking down?

"It's OK Rose you dont have to fight them if you dont want to."

"Lady, lady why are you crying?" The same little girl with the teddy bear asked me. She had big doe eyes and the thought of killing her made me cry more.

"Im still hungry!" The same blond boy declared then without any warning leaped across the yard and took off running. The others followed his lead even before Em and i could do anything.

These children had no strategy or organization. They were all just running. Since they were newborns they were fast but our legs wre longer thus we were faster. Emmett grabbed the heel of the slowest child and ripped off his foot. The girl screamed in pain., but working fast Emmett ripped her head off and started running again.

I caught up to a skinny dark haired boy. Not wanting to cause him pain i reached out with my arms, grabbed him by the neck and ripped it off. Another girl who's hair was tied in two braids tried to punch me while running, but i grabbed her but the fist, pulled her close and ripped off her head too.

By this time i assumed Emmett killed off a couple more because there were only five children ahead of us now. I was catching up to them when from the forest i heard a growl. The children stopped right before a thick over growth of trees. They were staring into the dense forest ahead of them. taking advantage of this Emmett and i each grabbed a child and in half a second ripped their heads off.

We were about to wipe out the other three when from the darkness of the trees angry animistic eyes glared at us. I could smell them; they had a very foul scent. I could hear their hearts beating way faster than any human hearts.

They were finally here. _The Wolves._


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight.

RPOV

They were finally here. _The Wolves._

_I could see them glaring at us as if we were the most disgusting thing on the planet. The hatred in their eyes was so intense that I felt my skin burning under their gaze. They were angry-no scratch that they were furious!_

I sudden burst if speed a huge horse sized wolf jumped over one of the kids and holding him down with its paw ripped off his head. The last two children standing in between of us looked terrified, as they stared straight into the eyes of their beastly deaths.

They looked like shocked deer caught in the headlights…

Turning around my heart tore in two as I saw the fear in their eyes. But without warning two other wolves leaped from the darkness and killed them the same way as the first did only seconds before.

I took a step forward as if to reach out to their headless bodies but someone grabbed my elbow. Turning around I saw Emmett shake his head. He must have seen the tears in my eyes, the tears that would never fall.

Then taking a deep shaky breath; one which I would never need, I turned to face our fellow freaks of nature our natural born enemies; wolves. All of them looked vicious and battle-ready as they stood in a straight line under the shade of the trees.

Looking straight at them I spoke in a loud, confident yet calm voice, "Which one of you goes by the name of Leah?"

The reaction was immediate. All of them growled as they crouched down ready to jump. Emmett stiffened by my side, and at the same time I felt my own anger boil. How dare these dogs defy us? But then again, anger gets you nowhere. Jasper would definitely disapprove of getting angry. I wonder how he would handle a situation like this.

"Please stand down… we are not your enemies." I said, "We are here to help… just…. Just let us speak to Leah."

Their growling got louder and fury in their eyes shined bright. Suddenly a large black wolf leaped followed by five others. What? Did they think we were as inexperienced as those children. They're fast, we're faster.

From the corner of my eye I say Emmett flip over the largest wolf and trap him in a head lock.

"Get any closer and I'll snap his neck." My husband threatened in his booming voice.

"Please listen to us." I pleaded bolting next to him. "We are not here to fight."

One of them actually had the audacity to make snorting noises after hearing my statement.

"Please…." I begged putting as much sincerity as I could muster up in my voice. "This matter concerns Bella….. Please let us speak to Leah."

Upon my mentioning Bella all of them froze in their positions. Their eyes dimmed and all of them seemed to be contemplating something. Eerie silence filled the air. No sound could be heard except for the occasional grunting sounds coming from the wolves themselves.

Then suddenly there was movement. The bigger wolves facing us stepped aside and a small, snow white wolf stepped forward. This wolf seemed different than the others; almost famine. This must be Leah. If it is then she is beautiful, even in her wolf form.

She glared at us for a minute. A really long minute. Then flicked her head in a side wards motion and turned to her left. Emmett and I followed her lead and our sharp eyesight got a glance at a cabin just three hundred miles from our current position. Then in a sudden jerk Leah darted towards it; the rest of the pack following her.

Taking this as their way of saying "follow us" we ran behind them. With Leah in the lead they moved fast. Em and I keeping a good distance from them, we let them lead us. The wolves, they seemed stiff and battle ready. Kept glancing over their shoulders expecting us to attack.

Finally after what seemed like forever we reached the place. The cabin was a small wooden hut, something hikers and campers would stop by and spend the night in. It had a thick musky smell about it and it obvious that the dog used this pace often.

Everyone had stopped outside the cabin in a small clearing. Then all of them turned around and glared at us. We scowled In return, whilst Leah walked up to the hut and nudged the door open with her nose. Then walking in, she closed the door with her hind leg.

For the first few minutes Emmett and I stood there awkwardly, hissing at anyone who dared make eye contact with us. When finally the situation became unbearable to us, the cabin door opened again, and out walked a beautiful, tall, tan native American woman with long, black hair and a very defined jaw line. She wore nothing but a long T-shirt that reached her knees. Obviously she wasn't wearing any undergarments underneath.

"What do you want Leech?" She, literally, barked out.

"Learn some manners dog." I resorted in the same angry tone.

"Learn some self defense leech," She replied then looking around at her companions said to us, "last time I checked you're at a disadvantage here."

"Numbers have nothing to do with skill and experience Bitch," I screamed back," You-"

"Umm… Rose," Emmett interrupted me by grabbing hold of my fore-arm, "Let's just finish what we set out to do yeah."

"Fine." I breathed out and then calmed myself. "Like I said before….. I'm here to talk about Bella."

"What about Bella?" She asked suspiciously.

"I've meet her at the hospital-" I wasn't able to complete my sentence as the wolves began to get restless.

"If you lay your dirty, demonic hands on her I swear-" Leah began to say.

"I would never consider hurting her-" I sneered.

"Ha-ha…. Hard to believe that considering you Cullen." She replied rather sarcastically.

"Ha! I assure you Emmett and I are nothing like that-that Bastard Edward." I resorted.

"Hahaha…" Leah, she, was laughing as if I was cracking a joke or something. Then just as suddenly as she started laughing she stopped. Her face transformed from that of an amused one, to that of a very serious one. Her demeanor suddenly became extremely gloomy and her eyes revealed no emotions at all.

"You are no different than the mind-fucker, laugh out loud what a joke. Do you have any idea what the perfect Cullens did to Bella? To Jacob? To all of us? You ruined us! You ripped us apart from the inside out! That's what you did. Bella loved you, She loved you all, her 'family'.

"And what does her precious family do to her? Leave her in the middle of a forest during a thunder storm to freeze to death! That's what they do to her. You're no better than that Leech! You're as guilty as him. The guilt of Bella current state is on all of your heads. You're all equally to blame for it.

"He left her in the forest to die. That was his sin! But what about the rest of you? Anyone of you could have easily turned back, said goodbye to her, at least checked up on her! But no the fact that you didn't kill her was mercy enough right. Bella no Isabella deserved better than this She- she-"

By the end of it the wolf girl broke down into tears. A second later the wolves howling rang in my ears. I turned to Emmett. Both our eyes were filled with tears that would never fall. Leah was right. We were all equal in this crime. Edward and Alice for committing it, the rest of us for encouraging it.

…

Damn an Incomplete chapter. Im really busy now-a-days O'level exams and everything im just too stressed out. But I promise the next update in April will be longer and better. Till then Please review.


End file.
